


[Podfic] Deflowering Alice

by Measured_Words



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Faerie Folklore, Labyrinth (1986), Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, September's Rhyme - S. J. Tucker (Song), Through the Looking Glass - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Blood Magic, Death in Childbirth, Fae & Fairies, Fae misbehavior, Fae mischief, Fae politics, Gen, Missing Children, My First Podfic, Ritual Magic, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds a path back to the Other Realms in another book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Deflowering Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deflowering Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773697) by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife), [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting). 



> Thank you to Aoife and IShouldBeWriting for podfic permissions, and to Hagar for audio-betaing!
> 
> Any remaining weirdnesses are my own fault.
> 
> Musical Excerpt from "September's Rhyme" by S.J. Tucker.

Streaming and direct download link here: [Deflowering Alice](http://phrontistery.info/Deflowering%20Alice%20-%20final.mp3)


End file.
